


MariChat May!

by MajesticGoat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #MariChatMay, #adventure, #challngethingy, #miraculous ladybug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGoat/pseuds/MajesticGoat
Summary: This is the MariChat May month! I will try and do a better job with this than the Adrienette April (that I’m still doing). Click to find out!





	MariChat May!

<1\. No powers

Of course an akumatization happened today. Of course Marinette was going to help, and of course Tikki had to be sick today.

Great. Now Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug for the time being. Looks like she needs to get the helmet and shawl back out!

She was soooo not going to let Chat Noir face the Akuma by himself! He would probably think she bailed on him! Or worse! 

She had to provide an explanation, so off she went, running into battle suit-less, deciding against a helmet. 

Hawkmoth’s minion called himself Alastair. He felt his people were being mistreated and they needed a protector. He tried volunteering for the spot, but instead people laughed at him. Called him weak, helpless. Now, he will prove that he is more than capable to defend his people.

No matter where Chat looked, more warriors surrounded him. They came from portals on each side of Alastair. He was even able to get a man named Ajax, who could turn into a treacherous eagle!

“Any minute now, m’lady,” Chat huffed as he held his staff up against the spear of a gorgeous warrior. He had to admit, they were buff, had a nice olive color, were finely toned, and quite handsome. No homo there (just jealousy)!

Alastair was gathering people up and tossing them into the portals. Chat assumed they were his people he tried to protect. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two, midnight blue pigtails. His first thought was finally, it’s my lady! But when he looked, it was Marinette getting people to safety. 

Chat made a mental note to see if she got to safety as well.

Still surrounded by the handsome warriors, he poll-vaulted his way to a near by rooftop. 

“Get that cat’s miraculous or just nab him and bring him with us!” Alastair shouted before following some of his warriors into the blue swirl of a portal. 

“Need a hand?” Marinette asked Chat with a wink, as she pulled him to his feet.

“Unless you know when ladybug will arrive?” He held the question out for a while, watching as her facial expression suddenly looked nervous, “l’ll take that as a no then,” he finished while letting his head drop.

“Actually,” said Marinette, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, “she won’t be able to arrive for some time. Her kwami is sort of uuunnnavailable at the moment…” she held her sentence out a little bit longer than necessary.

“Oh,” Chat’s eyes widened, then he drew his mask covered eyebrows close, “and how do you know this information, hm?”

Her eyes widened for just a millisecond before her face was neutral again, “Like I’ve told you before, Ladybug knows how to contact me, and she also knows that I would find any way to tell you.” She finished with triumph in her eyes.

“Uh hu, okay,” he rolled his shoulders back, muscles rippling, baton elongated on top of his shoulders, “message delivered, bye now, princess, stay safe.”

“Woah, there kitty, kitty,” she quickly grabbed his tail before he took off, making him think of his lady, “she also sent me to help you.”

Millions of emotions flew across his face, too fast for her to catch all of them, before it finally landed on a smirk.

“Well then, princess,” he held out his clawed hand to her, “come along then, I trust that you are more than capable in guiding our Greek looking warrior friends back into their portal homes.”

Together, they made a plan as to where Marinette would take the left while Chat Noir took the right. 

It was an undeniable classic choice, but it was sure to work, considering people are expecting Ladybug to pop up out of nowhere, not a civilian.

Except… there was one teensy, small, minimal, almost not a problem, flaw to that classic plan. Alastair already entered the blue portal that led to who knows where! 

Realizing that they would have to go in there to finish the job, they held each other’s hand, took a deep breath, then jumped into the swirling mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I don’t know how good or bad this is so I’m relying on your comments.


End file.
